kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Antarktiku
thumb|280px|right|[[Phil Hill duke garuar gjat kampionatit në Formula 1 për vitin 1962.]] thumb|280px|right|[[Niki Lauda | duke garuar gjat kampionatit në Formula 1 për vitin 1976.]] thumb|right|280px|[[Michele Alboreto ishte konkurenti kryesorë i pilotit të njohur Alain Prost gjat kampionatit të vitit 1985.]] thumb|280px|right|[[Jean Alesi duke pilotuar për Scuderia Ferrari gjat garës në Kanada 1995.]] thumb|280px|right|[[Rubens Barrichello gjat vitit 2003.]] thumb|280px|right|[[Michael Schumacher gjat garës së vitit 2005 në Kanada.]] thumb|280px|right|[[Felipe Massa gjat garës në Brazil gjat vitit 2006.]] Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro është emri i Gestione Sportiva repart i kompanisë së automobilave Ferrari. Ferrari në Formula 1 është paraqitur në vitin 1950 me srinë e motorit Tipo 125 F1 kështu duke mbetur ekipi më i vjetër dhe më i suksesëshëm në Formula 1. Scuderia Ferrari tilullin e pare si ekipë konstruktorësh e arrin në vitin 1961 kurse gjer në këtë vitë arrijnë 5 tituj me pilotë. Scuderia Ferrari gjer më tani ka arritur 14 tituj kampionale si konstruktorë duke marr parasyshë pesë tituj rradhazi të arritura nga Michael Schumacher. Pilotët momenta të ekipit janë Felipe Massa dhe Kimi Räikkönen, të cilët nënshkruan kontratë pas trembëdhjet vite pilotimi të pilotit Michael Schumacher i cili pas kampionatit të vitit 2006 u largua nga garat në Formula 1. Test pilotët janë Luca Badoer dhe Marc Gené. Udhëheqës të ekipit janë Jean Todt sëbashku me Stefano Domenicali si drejtor sportiv si dhe drejtori teknik Mario Almondo. Dashamirësit dhe përkrahësit e shumtë të ekipit (që janë shumica italianë) janë të njohur si tifosi. Shenja dalluese Shenja dalluese e ekipit është "Cavallino rampante" (kali i vogël rampant), një kal i zi në fushë të verdhë. "Cavallino rampante" shpesh është vënë në diskutime të shumta, kështu për shembull kali i zi është i ngjashëm me amblemën e qytetit Stuttgart, Gjermani, që është baza e kompanisë Porsche, konkurenti i kahmotshëm i Ferrarit. Simboli gjithashtu është edhe në shenjën dalluese të automobilit Porsche. Simboli gjithashtu ishte dhe markë luftarake bartur nga Francesco Baracca, pilot i fashmëm i Luftës së Parë Botërore i cili vdiq gjatë luftës. Thuhet se ky e kishte marrë simbolin nga një pilot gjerman të cilin ki e kishte mundunur gjat luftës i cili ishte nga Stuttgarti. (Stuttgart don të thot farmë në gjuhën gjermane). Enzo Ferrari kishte lidhje me shoqërie familjen e Baraccas kështu që pas vdekjes së tijë nëna e tijë Enzos i dhuroi simbolin. Enzo e daptoi për ekipin e tijë garues, duke i venduar trengjyrëshin italian që është ngjyra e kuqe, e bardhë dhe e verdhë në majë të stemës me shkronjat S dhe F për Scuderia Ferrari. "Rampante" është një fjalë italiane që nënkupton kafshët me katër këmbë kur janë me dy këmbë të para të ngritura sikur luani kur sulmon. Është simbol i forcës, jetës dhe fuqisë. Modena është një qytetë dhe provincë në regjionin Emilia-Romagna në Itali. Maranello, qyteti ku Enzo Ferrari themeloi ekpipin e tijë "Scuderia", është në të njejtën provincë. Gjithashtu Enzo Ferrari aty jetoi gjat fëmijërisë së tijë. Historia ; 1929-1950 Scuderia Ferrari u themelua në vitin 1929, dhe garoi për Alfa Romeon gjer në vitin 1939. Ferrari për herë të parë në mënyrë të pamvarur në Formula 1 garoi në vitin 1948 (automobili i parë i ekipit ishte Tipo 125 F1), duke e bërë ekipin më të vjetër dhe më të suksesëshëm në kampionat. ;Vitet e 1950ta ;Vitet e 1960ta ;Vitet e 1970ta ;Vitet e 1980ta ;Vitet e 1990ta ;Vitet 2000 Sponzorimi Rekordet Scuderia Ferrari ka arritur sukses të madhë në Formula 1. Veturat dhe pilotët e Ferrarit gjithashtu kan fituar dhe çmimt Mille Miglia 8 herë, Targa Florio 7 herë dhe 24 hours of Le Mans 9 herë. Në F1, Ferrari ka arritur këto rezultate: *Kampion konstruktorësh: 14 *Kampion pilotësh: 14 *Fitore (gjat gjith historisë): 194 *Më së shumti fitore në një sezon: 15 (ngusht me ekipin McLaren) *Gjithsej podiume: 553 *Më së shumti podiume në një sezon: 29 *Gjithsej pol pozita: 180 *Gjithsej pikë: 4,236 *Më së shumti pikë në një sezon: 262 *Përqindjen më të lartë të fitoreve: 23% (për ekipet me më së paku 10 fitore) Ish pilotët e ekipit * Alberto Ascari (1950-1953) * Juan Manuel Fangio (1956) * Luigi Villoresi (1950-1953) * José Froilán González (1951, 1954-1955, 1957, 1960) * Giuseppe Farina (1952-1955) * Peter Collins (1956-1958) * Luigi Musso (1956-1958) * Mike Hawthorn (1953-1954, 1957-1958) * Alfonso de Portago (1956-1957) * Phil Hill (1958-1962) * Dan Gurney (1959) * Wolfgang von Trips (1957-1958, 1960-1961) * Richie Ginther (1960-1961) * Ricardo Rodriguez (1961-1962) * Lorenzo Bandini (1962, 1964-1967) * Pedro Rodríguez (1961-1962) * Chris Amon (1967-1969) * Derek Bell (1968-1969) * Jonathan Williams (1967) * Ignazio Giunti (1970-1971) * Clay Regazzoni (1970-1972, 1974-1976) * Jacky Ickx (1968, 1970-1973) * Niki Lauda (1974-1977) * Carlos Reutemann (1977-1978) * Gilles Villeneuve (1977-1982) * Jody Scheckter (1979-1980) * Didier Pironi (1981-1982) * Mario Andretti (1971-1972, 1982) * René Arnoux (1983-1985) * Michele Alboreto (1984-1988) * Stefan Johansson (1985-1986) * Nigel Mansell (1989-1990) * Alain Prost (1990-1991) * Jean Alesi (1991-1995) * Ivan Capelli (1992) * Nicola Larini (1992, 1994) * Gerhard Berger (1987-1989 and 1993-1995) * Eddie Irvine (1996-1999) * Mika Salo (1999) * Rubens Barrichello (2000-2005) * Michael Schumacher (1996-2006) Shih edhe *Formula 1 *Rezultatet e F1 2006 Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare * Ferrari 1 - The Internet's most popular Ferrari F1 enthusiasts community * Ferrari's facilities at Maranello with Fiorano test track * TheScuderia.net * The Prancing Horse Category:F1 ekipe ar:فريق فيراري bg:Ферари (отбор) ca:Scuderia Ferrari de:Ferrari (Rennteam) et:Scuderia Ferrari es:Scuderia Ferrari eo:Scuderia Ferrari fr:Scuderia Ferrari hr:Scuderia Ferrari id:Scuderia Ferrari it:Scuderia Ferrari lt:Scuderia Ferrari nl:Scuderia Ferrari ja:スクーデリア・フェラーリ pl:Scuderia Ferrari pt:Scuderia Ferrari ro:Scuderia Ferrari ru:Феррари (команда Формулы-1) sl:Moštvo Ferrari fi:Scuderia Ferrari sv:Scuderia Ferrari tr:Scuderia Ferrari